


The Land Was Dark

by Merfilly



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reworking of "The Buried Moon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land Was Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Is This Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136536) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Also inspired by The Buried Moon, a fairy tale.

She was the only one who could keep them safe. She held the power of protection, yet she chose to set it aside and went among them. Their darkness hid her, and the safety, the protection, fell away.

For a moment, she wavered on her course. Amongst their darkened ways, she dared fall to one side, and shield one man, briefly, with her light.

In the end, it was not meant to be. The silver light of purifying protection fell across their darkness, returning all to as it had been before.

The crescent moon, the sickle, and who she was were all one.


End file.
